From Pain to Love
by FallenxAngel413
Summary: Takes place after manga. Inuyasha never thought that Naraku could still be alive. What happens when he shows up and uses him to do his bidding? one-shot


From Pain to Love

Inuyasha opened his eyes tiredly, looking at his surroundings before sighing. It's been a month since Kagome returned and though he was glad- very _very_ glad- he could enjoy her company again, without jewel shards to look for or powerful demons to destroy, it was very boring around Kaede's village.

Sure, small demons tried to attack once in a while but Inuyasha wanted it to be more of a challenge. He went with Miroku and/or Sango at times when another village called for them just to go up against stronger demons. No demons wanted to attack Kaede's village in fear of being slaughtered by the group of people who killed the all-powerful Naraku.

A gentle breeze blew towards him and he inhaled the scents quietly, singling out Kagome's scent. She was near by. He smirked slightly when he heard her call his name and got up, "Over here, Kagome!" he called as he walked towards her scent but he doubted she could hear him, she was quite far away from him. _Just please tell me there's a demon worth taking Tetsusaiga out,_ he thought as he walked through his forest.

A familiar chuckle stopped him in his tracks, "Your sword can never harm me, Inuyasha."

He swiftly turned around and got in a defensive stance, though shock was still noticeable in his eyes. He snarled, "Naraku, I thought you were dead."

Naraku smirked, "I'll never die."

Without another word, Naraku ran at Inuyasha-no, _soared_ towards him and Inuyasha's claws went right through him. His chest felt heavy as Naraku's transparent body went right through him and tried to gasp for breath.

Inuyasha fell to his knees, panting as he looked around to find no sign of Naraku. He swallowed hard, maybe it was just in his head.

"_Correct, I am in your head,"_ Naraku chuckled in his mind.

He growled menacingly and quickly found out that he had no control over his own body. He felt that he was pushing himself off the ground but that wasn't what he wanted to do. He tried to speak but a force paralyzed him, Naraku took over his body, and he was forced to watch.

"_I can easily over-power you, you are _weak_"_ Naraku said in his mind.

_Damn it!_ Inuyasha tried fighting to gain control back but it was useless. He froze when Kagome called out his name again,_ Kagome, stay away!_ He called in his mind, hoping that somehow, she would hear him.

Naraku chuckled again, "That bitch will die by your hand, Inuyasha," he started running towards the source of the voice.

Inuyasha tried desperately to stop himself. He snarled and fought against the restraints holding him back, all the while screaming mentally to Kagome.

They came into an open field and Inuyasha felt himself stop and look around. "This is the same exact spot where I injured Kikyou and forced her against you, remember, Inuyasha?" Naraku said out loud in his voice.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha _did_ know what he was talking about. Worse, he could _see_ Kagome in the center of the field, looking around but not looking like she was still looking for him and more like she was admiring the scenery.

Naraku flexed Inuyasha's claws, smirking. Inuyasha's face would have been drained of blood if he could control his own body but if he could control his body he _wouldn't be in this problem in the first place!_

He was heading straight for Kagome, low to the ground like Inuyasha usually ran when he was trying to get somewhere fast.

_Kagome! Run Away! Turn Around! Do Something!_ Inuyasha pleaded in his mind as he neared her.

Kagome stiffened at the oncoming aura but it was too late to turn around.

_Kagome!_ Inuyasha screamed in his mind as the girl fell to the ground, her white kimono top was quickly becoming soaked with her blood. He could hear her gasping for breath and crying out in pain.

Naraku laughed in his voice as he walked around Kagome.

Inuyasha stared as Kagome brought her head up to look at him. The wounds she received were much more deadly than what Kikyou had. She'll die in minutes if she isn't treated _right now._

"I-Inuyasha?" she said but her voice was just above a whisper. It didn't matter, he could hear her disbelief and hurt laced in her voice.

"Stupid girl, you really think I would actually love you like I did with Kikyou," Naraku said.

Inuyasha snarled and fought with all of his current strength, keeping his vision on Kagome. _You bastard! _

Hurt was evident in her widened glassy eyes. Her mouth moved but no sound came out, blood was starting to trickle out of her mouth.

Inuyasha watched helplessly as the pain her eyes slowly changed to hatred. _Kagome, you have to know me better than that!_ He yelled.

"_Even the woman who stood by your side all this time had her trust in you break so easily,"_ Naraku said mentally.

With a final struggle, Inuyasha gained control of his body, but as he fell to his knees and slowly picked her up, it was too late. The light in her eyes faded and she stared back at him lifelessly. He could hardly hear her heartbeat. Time seemed to stop and everything was getting blurry. He noticed that he was crying. "K-Kagome..." he whimpered as he pulled her body closer. He felt her blood coat his hands and arms but barely noticed it.

He brought his face close to hers, "Kagome, please don't die on me," he whispered quietly as his cheek brushed hers. Silence answered him and just made a sob tear from his throat, "Come on, Kagome, I can't have another woman I love die," he said brokenly as he shook her slightly.

Kagome choked and Inuyasha quickly brought his head up to find her looking up at him with a sense of fear.

"Kagome!" he gasped and tried holding his hand against her wound to stop the blood flow but the wound was too big.

"I-Inu..." she tried saying, her face was ghostly pale but Inuyasha couldn't move her unless he wanted her to lose much more blood and die in his arms. _Like Kikyou had..._

He screamed for help until his throat was raw. It seemed that they were too deep in the forest to be heard. But there was no way Inuyasha would leave Kagome here in the open.

Blood was trickling out of her mouth in a steady stream as she choked on the blood filling in her mouth.

Inuyasha cried and shook his head. "Don't leave me, Kagome," he pleaded as he pressed his hands against her wound, hoping her clothing would stop the blood flow. He had no idea of what to do, Kagome or the others usually tended to wounds and he waited for his own to close when he was alone. Kagome didn't have that ability.

Her heart beat faded into silence and Kagome stopped struggling in his arms.

"No..." he whispered, "It's all my fault, if I weren't so weak, Naraku wouldn't of-" He brought his head up at the sense of a demonic presence.

All around them, demons were surrounding them, keeping hidden in the trees but now they edged closer. The scent of blood was strong in the air.

Inuyasha made a grab for Tetsusaiga but paused. Instead he placed his forehead against Kagome's shoulder. _If I can't live with the woman I love, I will join her in the afterlife instead_, he closed his eyes, hearing them come closer.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open to find Kagome kneeling in front of him, looking at him with concern. Her white yukata was almost glowing in the moonlight. He glanced around in surprise to find them in the hut they shared when they were staying in Kaede's village. _It was a nightmare..._ he thought dazedly.

Kagome frowned as she brushed her hand against his cheek, "You were shouting in your sleep, are you alright?" she asked.

He swallowed hard and instead of answering her, he pulled her to him in a tight embrace, "You're still alive," he murmured in relief as he nuzzled her neck.

"Uh, yeah," Kagome blinked, a blush rising up on her face, "What are you doing?"

"I love you," he said suddenly, "I love you, I love you, I love you," he wanted to make sure she knew this before anything life threatening happened to them in the future.

Kagome gasped and pushed against him gently, he didn't let her go but allowed some space between them. She looked into his eyes, "You mean that?" she whispered.

He pulled her to him again and kissed her on the lips. He was so relieved to feel her warm lips pressed against his.

She looked at him dizzily as she tried to make sense of what just happened. "What's this all about?" she asked after a moment of thinking. He just watched her, not looking a bit fazed that he just hugged the life out of her, confessed his love for her, and kissed her like it was their last day together. "Inuyasha?"

He soon calmed down after discovering that they both weren't in any kind of danger. A blush rose on his face at what he just did out of his state of panic. _Well, no turning back now,_ he sighed and smiled at her, "A dream made me open my eyes, Kagome."

At her confusion, he went down to explaining his nightmare, blushing madly like he was telling a personal secret rather than a dream. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he adjusted her to sit in his lap.

"It was just a dream, Inuyasha," Kagome assured lightly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Keh, it felt real."

She shyly reached up and kissed him on the cheek, "We're still here, aren't we?"

He turned his head towards her and smiled, "Yeah."

"Naraku can't come back to life, and you're stronger than any demon around here," Kagome returned his smile, "We're completely safe."

There was a lot of 'what ifs' he wanted to ask her but he sensed that she was sleepy and shut his mouth, cradling her against him.

"And if you're still worried I'd get injured somehow, I'll teach you how to treat injuries tomorrow," she yawned.

He rolled his eyes when she fell asleep. But he knew one thing for certain, he will never, _ever_, allow himself or anyone else harm Kagome. With that thought and the woman in his arms comforting him, he fell back in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: I had this idea pop up out of no where as I was falling asleep and it had to be written. I was a bit at a loss with the title. It doesn't mean from "Pain to Love" it means- aw forget it, if you read it you'll understand, all I'm saying is that I didn't copy and paste anything from anywhere. This idea is from my own mind. The reason for pointing that out is because my older sister thought I was copying off someone else. (grumble)

Anyways, Hope you like it ^^


End file.
